1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic clothes dryers and more particularly to an electrical heating element for use in a clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary in clothes dryers to provide a heater, such as an electrical resistance heating element in an inlet air stream in order to heat the air which is being admitted to the drying drum to speed the drying process. Conventionally and preferably, the electrical heating element is positioned in a vertical air passage so that the heat generated by the element will rise with the air flowing over the element which is then directed into the interior of the rotating drum to aid drying of the clothes load. Generally, the placement of the electrical heating element, in the vertical passage, is behind the drum, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,023, assigned to Whirlpool Corporation, the assignee of the present invention. Access to the heating element for servicing and replacement generally is provided through a removable panel on the rear of the dryer cabinet, which necessitates moving the dryer since the back side of the dryer is commonly abutted against a wall. Also, dryers are oftentimes placed side by side with automatic washers in confined locations such as closets or confined spaces between cabinets and other fixed structures such that movement of the dryer to gain access to the rear wall of the dryer for servicing components such as the heating element is at best cumbersome, difficult and time consuming.